


Miss Hansen

by Fuhlair



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cunnilingus, Dinah is a verse, F/F, Handcuffs, Leather Kink, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Porn, Prostitution, Reqested, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, caminah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: Dinah is a millionaire and Camila is the prostitute she hired to get her ex off her mind.





	Miss Hansen

I get into dress for the night, feeling down the silver sequins and to my exposed thighs. I am going to be meeting up with the girl I had hired in only five minutes, and I was quite excited. From what I had seen of her, she was gorgeous and into everything I was as well. She was definitely the perfect way to forget about Normani. 

After waiting anxiously for her to text me back, I finally hear my phone ring and her name appear on my phone. The message says she is waiting at the front door. I check my appearance once more before heading down the stairs and to the door, opening it to a gorgeous sight. 

She stood there in a leather dress, accompanied by fish nets and matching leather thigh high boots. Her hair was up into a tight ponytail and a tote bag in one of her hands. 

"Miss Hansen?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked slyly. I was left astonished at her beauty. I knew that she was gorgeous from the pictures, but in real life she looked like an absolute goddess. 

"Miss Cabello?" I replied in the same tone she used. She simply nods and walks closer to me, stopping just before our lips touched. 

"May I come inside?"

"Of course." I tried to keep my cool and be the dominant, intimidating woman I usually am, but it wasn't easy. Not in the slightest. I could basically feel myself being pulled into a mindset I haven't been in for a very long time. A submissive mindset. 

She steps away and allows herself in, staring at the large marble entryway. I couldn't focus on anything but her hips, not even my ex was on my mind, like she usually was even while with another woman. No, all that was on my mind was being with Camila, mainly getting to touch that amazing ass of hers. 

"Very beautiful place you have, Miss Hansen," she turned her attention back to me, making my snap out of my sex-driven trance. 

"Beautiful dress as well...." She nods and walks over to me, running her hand down the front of my dress. 

"But I would love to ruin this beautiful dress, if you allow me to." She spoke softer, in an almost questioning voice. I simply nod, swallowing dryly. I watch as a smile grow on her face, making one grow on mine in return. 

"Let me show you the way to my bedroom." I wink before grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs, through the halls, and into my room. I watch as she sets her bag down on the chair by the door. Without saying any words she swiftly walks over to me and pushes me backwards until I fall back onto the bed. 

"We are going to have so much fun together, Miss Hansen." Her words were full of lust and dominance, making my clit twitch in excitement. I had never had a woman dominate me before, but I wouldn't think twice about letting the beautiful woman be the first to see my sub space. 

My hands travel down her body, feeling every smooth curve of her body. The shiny leather squeezed her body into such a beautiful shape; I never wanted to see her without it. Leather was one of my biggest turn ons, and the Cuban girl knew this. That's why she smiled when she saw me looking down at her body. 

One second she was on me, the next she had slipped off. I watch her ass as she walks over to her bag, teasingly bending over slow as she unzipped it. I could already feel my wetness pooling up in my panties. How could she have this effect on me by doing the bare minimum? However she was doing it, I wasn't one to complain. I just keep my eyes on her while I slip my hand up my dress and down my panties, rubbing my already throbbing clit as she turns back around. She skilfully held a set of handcuffs, a strap on, and a ball gag in one hand, the dildo for the strap resting in her other. 

"Get your dirty little hand out of there, Miss Hansen." She said, rushing over to me, throwing all the objects on the bed before grabbing both my hands, pinning them above my head. Our breaths mix into hot condensation as we stare into each others eyes. Hers admiring mine and mine admiring hers. Without looking away, she grabs the handcuffs and secures them around my wrists. 

"You hired me to do that for you." She smirked before pushing herself back up to her feet. Her hands began to run over the leather that gripped around her body, moaning softly as she began to slowly dance. I don't say anything, nor do I move, I just watch as she dances for me. The sound of the leather squeaking filled the room as she rolled her hips and ran her hands through her hair. The dance went on until she peers at my hands, seeing my nails digging into my palms. 

"Relax a bit, darling. I'm going to make it all better for you tonight." She smiles sincerly before climbing onto my lap, her hands already feeling around my front. Her small hands were far from fragile, I realized this when they grabbed the neckline of my dress and began ripping it apart. 

Her hands and eyes travel down my now nude body with urgency. The way her short nails ran down my stomach made me arch my back, pushing her fingers farther into my skin. I wasn't looking at her face, but I could feel a smirk growing back onto her plush lips. 

Her right hand pushes me back down onto the mattress and holds me there while her left one pulls my panties down to my mid thighs in one swift motion. Before I could react, her hand was already cupping my pussy, her index and middle finger already exploring my folds. 

"Damn, Miss Hansen. You are so wet for me." She spoke quietly but in a domineering tone. I nod and bite my bottom lip as I slowly pan my eyes back up to hers. They glimmered with lust and dominance, something I'd never seen mix in my previous partners. 

Her finger slips down to my entrance, but instead of entering, she circles her finger around the outline. I couldn't help but whine incoherently for more, but she wouldn't oblige to my nonsensical pleas. She simply wiped an exaggerated frown on her lips as she continued to tease me in the most pleasantly awful way.

"Say 'please fuck me Miss Cabello' for me" she froze her finger where it is just barely pushing into me. 

"Please fuck me Miss Cabello" I cried loudly as I felt her middle finger finally push into my wet hole. I clamp my eyes shut, feeling myself hug her finger as it curled against my g-spot. It was like my world had filled with color, but all I could see was white. I had never felt the way she was making me feel before even if I would consider myself a sex expert. 

"Mmmmm, you're so fucking tight. Have any of your previous little sluts ever even fucked this cute little cunt?" She teased into my ear. I can only manage to respond with a pathetic whimper, which made the dominant woman chuckle. Her finger nails just barely stratching me, sending shivers down my spine. I craved more of her. Yes, her fingers were amazing, but I wanted her to fill me up. I needed more, something bigger. 

"More...." I sighed. It was like she could read my mind when she buried her fingers farther into me, reach for the strap beside me. Completely one-handed, she configured the dildo into the attachment before slipping it on, only removing her fingers to tighten it around her waist. 

"Do you remember the safe word we agreed to?"

"Yes." I nod

"What is it?"

"Microphone." She nods and grabs my hips, moving me down the bed until my pussy was against her leathered waist. I love my cuffed hands from over my head to on my stomach, desperately trying to show her I needed her in me right now. Her hand grasps onto mine before grabbing her length and putting the tip right into me before stopping. I whimper and try to push myself down onto her, but she holds me in place. It made me feel powerless, completely submissive to the ravishing Latina. 

"Don't you fucking move, Miss Hansen. Try to again, I will fuck you until you hate me." She warned, grabbing my face roughly. Before I could get another whimper out, she slams into me with her huge cock filling me up in a way no other woman has. It felt euphoric and it left me wondering why I never let anyone do this to me before. 

Her hips move up and down, slowly trusting in and out of me as gently as a kitten. It wasn't something I didn't enjoy though. She was thorough, and obviously knew what she was doing. She stretched me so much that it hurt, but my pain mixed with pleasure, making my moans fill the room and they didn't plan on stopping. I simply couldn't contain my noises.

"Awe, what a cute little slut you are for Miss Cabello." She praised, running her thumb gently over my cheek. She was so gentle, until she decided she didn't want to be anymore. I learned that when she smirked in my face and then began to slam into me like a wild animal. My eyes roll back and by back arches as a reaction to her new pace. It was undeniable that her going slow was amazing, but this was even better. It didn't give me a break from the stimulation the dildo gave me. No time to recover from her made it even better. Now I knew why my previous subs wanted me to fuck them so hard. The feeling was addictive. I couldn't help but reach down as far as I could to rub my throbbing clit. I hadn't thought about the consequences until it was far too late. Once she spots my finger in my folds, she stops in her tracks, pulling out of me completely. 

"You naughty bitch!" She growled, obviously displeased with what I'd done. Her hand meet my flushed face with a quick, rough slap. 

"Who fucking owns you, little bitch?" Her voice rose, making me flinch. 

"You." I whisper shyly, lowering my eyes remorsefully. I knew what I say wouldn't be enough to make up for what I did, but I kind of wanted to see what she's going to do. 

"No, I want you to say my name!" She sent another corporal slap across my face. I whimper but force my eyes open to look at her face. Her face was redder than before and her breath was heavy. You could even hear her leather outfit moving, that's how heavy she was breathing. 

"Miss Cabello."

"Good girl, now come here." She smirked before grabbing me by my hair and pulls me off the bed. Soon enough, I was on my knees. 

"You wanna touch your pussy. How about I give you a pussy to touch." She hastily pushes my head in between her legs. Though her panties were still on, I could tell how wet I'd made her and it made me happy. I liked knowing that she was enjoying me as much as I was her. 

"Use that pretty little mouth to take off my panties, bitch." She demanded, releasing my head and lifting her dress a bit. I oblige happily, taking the top of them between my teeth, pulling them down to her knees. Letting my hands bring them down the rest of the way. 

"Good girl, now eat it!" She grabs a chunk of my blonde hair and places my face right where she wants it. I knew what to do the second my lips felt her lower ones. I began to lap up the wetness is caused, happily moaning onto her, cleaning up the mess I'd made. 

"Hmmm, oh my god, you really know how to use that mouth. I should have made you do this before I even laid a finger on your desperate cunt." She ran her still damp fingers through my hair while I was busy rolling my tongue around her clit. Now, instead of mine, the sound of her sweet moans filled the bedroom to let me know I was doing a good job. I take the moans as a compliment, continuing my tongue's rotation around her clit, occasionally stopping to suck on it as well. 

"Stop for a minute, love." She pants, stepping away from my face. The strap on still sat on her body, just at the top of her hips so it wouldn't fall. Her leather dress was hiked up to her belly button too. She looked a little disheveled, but I wasn't complaining. She looked absolutely stunning. 

I sit still while she heads back over to her bag, her round ass and pussy on display for me as she bends over to scour through her belongings. It didn't take long for her to turn back around with a vibrating wand in her hand. She seductively walks back over to me, kneeling down in front of me. Like earlier, her face stood only a few centimeters away from mine, making our tension grow. Without moving her gaze, she turns on the wand and puts it directly on my clit, making me shudder. 

"Hold it there until I let you cum." She whispered. I nod and grab the toy from her, holding it in place so she could let go. Before anything else happened, she slipped the strap on off and tosses it on the bed. While she readjusted herself, I was grinding against the vibration between my legs. My mind was practically off. My brain couldn't think rationally, it was all instinct. Like an animal, I was working with what my body told me to do. 

"You don't get to cum until I do. Do you umderstand." Once again, my hair was tangled in her fingers and her warm pussy sat upon my lips. I nod while staring up into her big brown eyes. She nods back and begins to grind down on my face, sloppily soaking my face again. I really didn't mind what she was doing, if anything, it turned me on more. The way she used me was exciting my body in unspeakable ways. Soon enough, I was happily licking away at her clit again, but this time it was a lot harder with her moving it up and down my face. 

"Jesus, you are so good at that." She groaned, throwing her head back. I don't reply, I really couldn't, so I just show her I appreciated the compliment by slipping my tongue inside of her dripping hole. She clenches around me, allowing me to more easily please her.

"Mmmmm, fuck! I'm gonna cum." She choked out. Without further warning, her warm cum covered my face and tongue, which I swallowed with pleasure. By now, it was hard to keep the vibrator still. My body was growing weaker from resisting my own orgasm while trying to give Camila hers. She backs up from me with a smile, pulling her dress down. 

"Good girl. Now let me make you cum." She grabs me again and ragdolls me back onto the bed. Luckily, I hadn't dropped the vibrator, but it wasn't were it was before. When I landed, I dropped it onto the bed for the woman above me to grab. 

She presses it against my slit and slides it up and down, the volume turning up everytime it brushes past my clit. I honestly didn't know how much more I could take. I was basically destroying the sheets by how hard my nails dug into them and my lower body was getting a workout by how much my muscles were working to not let myself climax. I knew I couldn't until she said so, but it was so hard not to.

"I can tell how much you want to cum, baby. It's written on your pretty little face." She strokes my cheek while she presses the wand against my clit, this time it didn't move, making it even harder for me not to cum. 

"Awe should I let you cum? Do you want to cum for Miss Cabello?" I nod shamelessly. 

"Cum for me then." She said, slipping her thumb into my mouth. Once the words process, I immediately let go, allowing myself to release for her. All I could think of was her. Her name filled my mind and fell off my lips as I rode out my high. After I was left a panting mess, but I could tell she liked it. I could tell she was proud of what she's done to me. 

"Was that worth the $10,000 you offered, Miss Hansen?" She smirked. I chuckle and throw my head back onto the bed. 

"Every cent."


End file.
